<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Epoh Ritual by tinokravitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941677">The Epoh Ritual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinokravitz/pseuds/tinokravitz'>tinokravitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dynasty of the Purest Blood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Luke Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon Divergence, First Time, Fluff, Force Ghost Sex (Star Wars), Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Luke Skywalker, Top Anakin Skywalker, mysterious force ritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinokravitz/pseuds/tinokravitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is very lonely as he stumbles on a strange ritual on an equally strange planet.</p><p>The Epoh ritual. Never before had he heard of it. If it really was not just a legend but reality, he would finally see his father again tonight, and in the flesh instead of in his translucent appearance. He still could not believe it and hardly dared to hope that it would really happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dynasty of the Purest Blood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2309156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Epoh Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there, I'm totally new to fanfiction and I'm not a native speaker either. Please have mercy upon me. Sorry, no beta yet. Canon is definitely not my bible, but feel free to remind me if I make any real logical mistakes, I promise to correct them if possible. I'm still learning.<br/>Comments are always welcome, Error correction as well. I will answer them all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Dynasty of the Purest Blood</p><p> </p><p>For over a year, Luke Skywalker had been traveling the galaxy, driven by an irrepressible inner restlessness. So far, his search for other Jedi or suitable Padawans had been as unsuccessful as his search for the ancient Jedi Temples.</p><p>He had not seen his friends since the battle of Endor was won.<br/>
Already a few days after the victory celebration he had left. The hurt and the incomprehension because of his hasty parting were written in the faces of Leia and Han, even Chewbacca, Lando and Wedge were visibly sad about his departure. In less than a year his sister would marry the former smuggler on her new home planet Naboo, at least then he had to return to them at short notice. </p><p>The emptiness and loneliness in him had become unbearable. He was a Jedi. The only one who was left. He had to be strong and disciplined. He was not allowed to become too attached to others. But he was weak, at least that's how he felt. More and more rarely he managed to balance his tortured mind through meditation.</p><p>When the melancholy and hopelessness in him became excessive, he opened his mind, searching for Obi-Wan's force signature. From time to time, the Jedi Master appeared to him, always trying to encourage him in his path, making it clear to him that suffering and isolation were part of being a Jedi. Luke did not really find comfort in the words of his old master. In vain he had tried again and again to make contact with another presence. But no matter how much he longed for his companionship, his father had not appeared to him since Endor.</p><p>For only a few days he had been on the planet Litref, which was up to now completely unknown to him, and in whose capital Ama the population was feverishly and euphorically preparing for the Epoh Festival. It was a green fertile place with exuberant flora and fauna, of comparable beauty to Naboo, at least if he could believe the stories of Leia. However, the planet was far less cultivated and tamed than his mother's home planet, instead it seemed imbued with a primal wildness giving the planet an enchanted almost mystical aura. In contrast to the exuberance that permeated the culture, which was completely foreign to him, Luke Skywalker did not feel like celebrating at all. He had not found what he was looking for in Ama either. Soon he would be leaving this place as well, without having come across even the smallest clue. </p><p>With difficulty he struggled through the happy and boisterous crowd of numerous species on the crowded streets celebrating, whatever it was he felt utterly indifferent to it. He felt miserable. Driven by the desire to finally find a reason for hope, be it a hint to a Jedi sanctuary, a lost scripture, or some other being in whom the Force was strong, he had completely neglected his physical needs. For weeks he had eaten only irregularly, slept too little and too seldom, not drunk sufficiently. Dizziness seized him. Dazed, he tried to hold on to an oncoming blue-skinned stranger before losing consciousness.</p><p>With a headache, he awoke on a cot in a room lit far too brightly by artificial light. Disconcerted, he looked down at himself. He was wearing a white shirt, his left arm was immobilized, and the contents of several IVs were slowly dripping into his veins. His heartbeat was recorded by a monitor.</p><p>The automatic door opened. A slender green-skinned white-clad lizard figure approached and sat at his bedside with a concerned look on her face. She attentively studied the vital signs before turning to him and speaking in a soft feminine-sounding voice:</p><p>"Welcome back to life, young man."<br/>
"Where am I?"<br/>
"You are at the Ama City Hospital."<br/>
"What happened?"<br/>
"You were found unconscious on the street and brought here. What is your name?"<br/>
"Skywalker."<br/>
"And your first name?"<br/>
"Luke."<br/>
"Luke Skywalker," the lizard doctor noted into her portable tiny datapad.<br/>
"How old are you?"<br/>
"25."<br/>
"Resident?"<br/>
"I don't currently have a...Palace of Naboo, on Naboo."<br/>
"Oh, Naboo, that's really far away. Palace?"<br/>
"Yes, that's where I'm registered."<br/>
"All right."<br/>
"Well, what about me? How long have I been here?"<br/>
"You have been with us for two days already. Regrettably, you seem to have put too much strain on your body. You were severely dehydrated, you are malnourished and exhausted. You also suffered a mild concussion from a fall. If you're here for Epoh, and I strongly suspect you are based on your general condition, then we'll have to keep you here for another two days, otherwise you won't be strong and healthy enough for the ritual."<br/>
"For the ritual?"<br/>
"Yes, it is already in three nights."<br/>
"I don't quite understand."<br/>
"In three nights you can wish back the man you miss so much and have lost."<br/>
"How do you know about that?"<br/>
"Well, it's the only reason strangers visit our town at this time."<br/>
"I can wish him back?"<br/>
"Yes, of course you can. You're really quite beside yourself at the moment, aren't you? I guess you're still too much in mourning?"</p><p>Hesitantly, Luke nodded his head. Sympathetically, the lizard doctor squeezed his hand.</p><p>"How is the ritual supposed to work?"<br/>
"Don't be concerned about it. If you really love him, it will work. But he will only appear to you for one night."<br/>
"How will he appear to me?"<br/>
"Well, in his living physical form."<br/>
"And how can I call him to me?"<br/>
"That's basically quite simple. Rent a nice room, meditate and think of him, then lie down in bed and wait."<br/>
"The ritual can take place in three days?"<br/>
"It can only take place then, but don't worry, by then we will have provided you with enough nutrients and minerals for the ritual to be successful."</p><p>She handed him a glass of water and some pills. He swallowed them without argument.</p><p>"Now, get some more sleep. You' re going to need your strength."</p><p>Two days later, Luke left the hospital brooding. Still confused and absently lost in thought, he rented a small suite in an idyllically located hotel. Lingering on the balcony in the warm sun, he stared dreamily at a large blue lake for nearly an hour. The Epoh ritual. Never before had he heard of it. If it really was not just a legend but reality, he would finally see his father again tonight, and in the flesh instead of in his translucent appearance. He still could not believe it and hardly dared to hope that it would really happen.</p><p>In vain he had tried to find out details about the ritual in the short time he had left. He regretted that he had lost his datapad and had not taken C-3PO with him. The droid would have been able to inform him about the customs and traditions of this strange place expertly in a very short time.</p><p>From the locals he got only hesitant and confused answers, as if he was questioning a sacred matter of course.<br/>
The maid giggled and disappeared when he demanded clarification from her. The receptionist had only had some candles and flowers sent to his room, and had tried to reassure him with the placating words that sounded strange to his ears: "Just open up and celebrate life."</p><p>What was he to do with such advice? He took the pills the lizard doctor had given him and forced himself to eat a light meal before taking a little rest.</p><p>In the early evening he nervously lit the ritual candles and began to meditate.<br/>
The force rushed through him in a concentration he had never felt before.<br/>
It was almost unbearable. He thought of his father and how he had seen him next to Obi-Wan in his translucent appearance at the Endor victory celebration, and he put all his longing into his thoughts. Gorgeous his father had looked. He had nothing in common with the metallic monster he had later become. Anakin Skywalker was slim, his black clothes emphasized his advantageous figure, his dark blond wavy hair went down to his shoulders, his blue-grey eyes had looked guiltily and deeply sad at Luke, before Anakin had given his son a tender smile. He had barely spoken to him, and as much as Luke had wanted him to, unfortunately his father had not reappeared to him. </p><p>Luke felt dizziness and heat take hold of his body, he felt an unfamiliar dampness between his thighs. Numbly, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.</p><p>Only a few minutes later, Anakin Skywalker manifested himself in the bedroom of the suite.<br/>
With a puzzled look, he ran his hands over his unaccustomedly lively body before studying himself intently in the mirror. He saw a tall, young man with wavy shoulder-length hair and a prominent scar on the right side of his face that jutted from his forehead over his eye to his cheekbone. Intensely he looked at his eyes. They were blue-gray, not a trace of amber to be found in them. He heaved a sigh of relief before turning to the sleeping man. With a tender smile he studied his son's body.</p><p>The dark blond hair stuck a little to the smooth forehead. The young face was still without wrinkles - but not worry-free. Dressed in a light white tunic, the slender, a little too pale man was lying on the bed. Anakin's gaze wandered over the bare legs and arms, over the body almost a little too delicate for a Jedi. As a longing sigh escaped from the sensuous mouth of the resting man, Anakin distinctly felt a shiver of pleasant excitement rising within him. He shook his head. He was really beyond help. Luke was his son. Yes, he was, even if he had never been a father to him. </p><p>He sighed. What was Luke thinking, resurrecting him through the Epoh ritual? Did he have any idea into what an impossible situation he had put them? Sighing, the Jedi sat down at the edge of the bed, taking the young man's hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>Only seconds later, he gazed into large, astonished ocean-blue eyes. Immediately, Luke threw his arms around Anakin, inquiringly running his hands over his father's body.</p><p>"Oh father, I finally have you back."</p><p>Sobbing, Luke pressed himself against the other Jedi's chest, who immediately cradled him comfortingly in his arms.</p><p>"Oh Luke, what have you done?"</p><p>With difficulty, Anakin broke free from the intimate embrace, instantly their hands intertwined as Luke gave his father a hurt longing look.</p><p>"What have I done? What have I done to you? Always calling you in vain for over a year. Why have you never appeared to me?"</p><p>Ashamed, Anakin lowered his eyes.</p><p>"After all that has happened, I do not deserve your love and affection, Luke."<br/>
"Oh, and you just decide that for yourself and me without even giving me a chance to talk to you?"<br/>
"I'm sorry. That was apparently very stupid of me."<br/>
"It was."<br/>
"Forgive me, Luke. I didn't mean to hurt you again."<br/>
"But you did."<br/>
"I know that now, and I'm truly sorry."</p><p>Again they held each other in their arms, longingly inhaling each other's scent, before Luke pressed a shy kiss to his father's mouth.<br/>
With a sad smile, Anakin tried to put some distance between their bodies, but Luke held him tight as tears streamed down his cheeks. Startled, Anakin kissed them away.</p><p>"It's incredible. You're so wonderfully warm and alive, Father."<br/>
"Yes, I am, but only for this one night, Luke."<br/>
"I don't quite get the impression that you're happy about our reunion."<br/>
"Yes, I am, very much so, Luke, but you're my son. What were you thinking? We can't really perform the Epoh ritual together, can we?"<br/>
"Perform it, what do you mean? It's a miracle. You're here. The ritual is done."</p><p>Realizing the full extent of the other's ignorance, Anakin gave a concerned sigh.</p><p>"No, Luke, it is far from consummated. You have absolutely no idea what the ritual means or involves, do you?"<br/>
"As far as I understood, it gives you the ability to wish back a person you love for one night."<br/>
"No, that doesn't really fit the purpose of this cult.<br/>
Actually, the ritual is for a woman, and at times a man, to wish back their deceased beloved so they can celebrate life together one last time, Luke."<br/>
"What do you mean, celebrate life?"</p><p>With a loud heaving sigh, Anakin slowly stroked two fingers along the inside of the crook of his son's arm, eliciting an excited groan from him. With a worried look, he interrupted his action. Confused, Luke stared at him.</p><p>"I don't understand, Father."<br/>
"Yes, that's the problem. You've initiated an ancient ritual, a powerful cult whose implications you haven't even considered."<br/>
"I have longed for you. I wanted to see you."<br/>
"I know, it's not your fault. How are you feeling? Have you noticed any changes in yourself in the last few hours?"</p><p>Luke felt his increased pulse, his faster breathing rate, the sinking feeling in his stomach when his father was touching him and the way fluid leaking out of him in an unfamiliar place. He blushed profusely.</p><p>"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Luke. It's just your body getting prepared for the ritual."<br/>
"What is this ritual, Father?"<br/>
"Epoh is for women and men who have lost their lover."<br/>
"Oh."<br/>
"The ritual can only take place once every ten years on a single night. It's used to give women, or in some cases men, the opportunity to conceive a child once again from their deceased lover."</p><p>Luke turned white as a sheet; it took him quite a while to stammer out a sentence:</p><p>"Celebrating life one last time."<br/>
"Yes, just that."<br/>
"But I'm a man. How am I going to be able to conceive a child?"<br/>
"The arousal, the longing, the feeling of emptiness inside you, Luke. The dampness between your thighs."<br/>
"Father!"<br/>
"I'm just trying to explain it to you. The ritual has already changed you. The midichlorians changed your hardware. Tonight you are fertile. Your body, yes, and your mind, too, long for a child."<br/>
"For a child of yours?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"But you are my father."<br/>
"Yes, that's the strange thing. I am your father, and yet here I am."<br/>
"How could I succeed in calling you when we don't even meet the conditions for the ritual?"<br/>
"I can't answer that for you either. Apparently your feelings for me were strong enough, and now that I'm sitting here alive by your bedside, I guess we do meet the conditions for the ritual after all."<br/>
"But..."<br/>
"That doesn't have to mean we have to perform it."<br/>
"If we…with each other tonight, together...," the young Jedi can only stammer, "then I would conceive a child by you?"<br/>
"Yes, you would."</p><p>For minutes they did not speak a word, until Luke anxiously sought his father's gaze. Troubled, Anakin regarded him. What was he going to do now? He had long perceived the loneliness and sadness that dominated his son's mind, as well as the hopelessness and despair that tormented him. He would not reject him. Even if Luke was his son, and the situation was more than unexpected and unusual for him, if he wanted it from him, he would give it to him. Gently, Anakin stroked the hair out of his son's forehead as Luke pulled him to him and their lips found each other for a soft kiss.</p><p>"We don't have to do this, Luke."<br/>
"Would you want me this way, Anakin?"</p><p>The older Jedi could not and would not lie to him.</p><p>"Yes, I would."<br/>
"What would happen if we do not complete the ritual?"<br/>
"That's a very good question, I'm afraid I can't answer it for you."<br/>
"We are Jedi. We must not love in this way. It will cause attachment."<br/>
"Oh Luke, I've always thought that part of the code was redundant. Beyond that, I even think it's wrong and harmful."<br/>
"Yeah, you, I have kept to it so far."<br/>
"Has it made you happy, son?"<br/>
"No, but it's not about our happiness, only our destiny and duty."<br/>
"Oh Luke, such an attitude is cruel and life-denying."<br/>
"That's just the way the rules are."<br/>
"You're starting to sound like Obi-Wan. You could change the rules."<br/>
"I can't."<br/>
"Yes you can, who else can, if not you? You're the re-founder of the Order. You can reform it and make it better."<br/>
"For what? I'm the only one."<br/>
"You won't be the only one for long, besides you don't have to go through life lonely and alone."<br/>
"I'm afraid that's exactly what my destiny will be."<br/>
"Not if you take your fate into your own hands, Luke."<br/>
"I must not love in this way. Attachment is forbidden."<br/>
"You already do love, otherwise you would not have succeeded in making me appear in the flesh."<br/>
"What will happen if we are not lying by each other? Will this aching longing and unbearable desire remain in me then?"<br/>
"That could be. I really can't tell you. I don't know if the ritual has ever not been consummated."<br/>
"I've never...I'm still..."<br/>
"Untouched."<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
"Oh kriff, so, would you want me that way, Luke?"</p><p>With a dreamy look, Luke caressed his father's cheek, playfully tracing the contours, running his fingers tenderly over the scar.</p><p>"Yes, I would."<br/>
"We'll only have this one night. After that, we'll never be able to feel each other physically again."<br/>
"Through the Force, we can be close if you will let us, Father."<br/>
"It won't be the same."<br/>
"No, but it will give me comfort and confidence."<br/>
"If we make love, our child will grow inside you, Luke."</p><p>In disbelief, the young man placed a hand on his flat stomach.</p><p>"It would grow very strong in the Force."<br/>
"Yes, it certainly would, perhaps even stronger than you would like."<br/>
"I've never celebrated life before."</p><p>With shaky hands, Luke began to loosen his father's black robes before continuing in an almost firm voice:</p><p>"Please show me how to celebrate it, Father."</p><p>With a serious look, Anakin mused at his son, using the Force to probe the latter's mind, but finding there no resistance, only longing, love, desire and fear of the unknown.<br/>
With a sigh, the elder Jedi enclosed his son in an intimate embrace before their lips met in a soft kiss. Afterwards Anakin explored his soon-to-be lover's mouth inquiringly with his tongue, eliciting an excited moan from the younger man.</p><p>"Oh fath..., Oh Anakin!"</p><p>Reverently, the older man undressed himself and the young Skywalker, slowly pulling the tunic over his son’s head. Lovingly, he held the exposed one pressed against his naked form, caressing his son's entire body with infinite tenderness before gently pressing him down onto the mattress. He kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth, his neck. Delicately he massaged his breast and belly, releasing pleasurable sighs from his lover, who lied on his back with his eyes closed, devotedly enjoying the caresses. </p><p>Anakin felt only a little shame when he noticed his own sex harden. He sucked on a nipple with pleasure while rubbing Luke's equally erect member, eliciting a tender cry from him. Gently, he spread his lover's thighs apart, positioning himself gingerly between them. Anxious ocean blue eyes gazed up at him. Instantly their lips found each other for another deep kiss. Sliding his warm hands over the other's body again, Anakin tried to reassure his son.</p><p>"If you change your mind, we can stop anytime, Luke."<br/>
"No, I want to feel you inside me, fath...Anakin. But I'm scared."<br/>
"There's nothing to be afraid of, my love. Just let yourself fall. I'll hold you."</p><p>Patiently, Anakin waited until Luke relaxed a bit eagerly returning his kisses. Softly, the older one stroked with his fingers along the insides of his son's thighs. Intuitively, Luke spreaded them further apart. Carefully passing the sphincter, Anakin inserted two fingers into the moist slippery tightness. Luke cried out in pleasure as Anakin rhythmically opened him up. Expertly, he instantly found the right spot in his lover.<br/>
After he had dilated him sufficiently, the older Jedi removed his fingers again, fascinated by the transparent, viscous secretion running down them.</p><p>With decisiveness, Anakin urged himself between the now invitingly splayed legs, lining up his cock with the oozing hole. Slowly he breached the wet warm tightness with the tip, eliciting a sharp cry from Luke. Immediately he paused, lovingly caressing his son's cheek with his knuckles.</p><p>"Look at me, Luke."</p><p>Their eyes met, hands intertwining as Anakin gently slid into him until he was fully sheathed. Swiftly, the older Jedi leant forward, soothing his son with kisses, granting him a brief moment to acclimate before he began to move inside him at a deliberate pace, striving to massage the lustful spot inside his lover with each thrust. Moaning longingly, Luke pressed against him, devotedly receiving the deep penetrations.</p><p>"Feels so good, father, so good!"<br/>
"Yes, my angel."</p><p>Unable to take their eyes off each other, they gave free rein to their feelings.<br/>
Their tears mingled as they plundered each other's mouths with their tongues.<br/>
Love-struck blue eyes sparkled at each other in the dark as Anakin dared to increase the pace a little, driving his cock now deeper and more forcefully into the oozing channel.</p><p>"Do it, Anakin."<br/>
"It shall be, Luke."</p><p>Screaming with desire, Luke wrapped his arms and legs around his father's hot body, longing for imminent release and fulfillment. With a loud roar, Anakin flooded his lover's dripping cavern with his seed, feeling his son's ejaculate splashing against his own belly with a satisfied smile. Drenched in sweat, they held each other close.</p><p>"Stay inside me, father."<br/>
"Don't worry, we still have all night, my love."</p><p>Seeking security, Luke nestled as close as he could into the protective embrace.</p><p>"I love you, Father."<br/>
"I love you, too, Luke. How are you feeling?"<br/>
"Confused."<br/>
"I can imagine."<br/>
"But loved. For the first time in my life, I feel really loved."<br/>
"So you are."<br/>
"How do you feel?"<br/>
"Guilty."<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
"Well, I'm your father and I just took your virginity and knocked you up."<br/>
"Yeah, you did, but it was me who called you into my bed."<br/>
"Yes, that's true."<br/>
"So it's not your fault. I don't regret it."<br/>
"You're sure?"<br/>
"Yes, I've never felt so alive."</p><p>Anakin felt his cock harden anew in the warm wet cavern surrounding it.</p><p>"Are you ready for another ride, Luke?"<br/>
"Yes, let's celebrate life together tonight, Father."</p><p>Eagerly, Anakin thrusted his member into the body welcoming him.</p><p>"We will. I only wish you would stay with Anakin."<br/>
"Even if I call you Anakin, it won't change the fact that you're my father and we're about to make a child, will it?"<br/>
"No, I guess you're right about that."</p><p>Sighing longingly, Luke pressed himself against the hot body, letting the deep penetrations inside him indulge him, lowering his mental shields opening his mind to his father, sharing the pleasure and bliss coursing through him.<br/>
Anakin imitated him, letting his son feel the love and affection he had for him through their renewed bond in the force.</p><p>"So good, so sweet being inside of you, Luke."<br/>
"Oh Father! Oh Anakin!"</p><p>While soon receiving another generous amount of cum in his fertile body, Luke was shaken through violent spasms, climaxing anew. With determination, he held on his father tightly, his arms and legs wrapped around him, not releasing him.</p><p>"Stay inside me, Anakin."<br/>
"All night, Luke."<br/>
"Promise?"<br/>
"Promise!"</p><p>Seven times his father would pour into him, until gradually morning dawns and parting draws inevitably nearer.<br/>
Anakin sorrowfully entered the mind of his son, who rested naked in his arms.<br/>
A tentative smile flit across his face as he felt his son's spirit infused with hope and confidence.<br/>
Examining, he placed his hand on the still flat belly of his beloved, soon feeling his son's hand on his own. As they simultaneously became aware of the presence of blossoming new life, through soft whispers in the force, they shared a radiant smile before their lips met in a tender kiss.</p><p>"I still can hardly believe it, my father has given me a child."<br/>
"Believe me, in nine months at the latest, you'll have to believe it."<br/>
"Don't scare me, Anakin."<br/>
"I won't. I am sure you will accomplish it well."<br/>
"It's a magnificent ritual."<br/>
"It really is. Please promise me to take better care of yourself in the future."<br/>
"I swear to you. Please promise to appear when I call for you."<br/>
"I swear to you. You don't have to go through this alone, Luke."<br/>
"What are you trying to tell me?"<br/>
"Go back to your sister and your friends."<br/>
"They don't need me."<br/>
"I think you're wrong about that."<br/>
"Oh boy, what do you want me to tell them? That I'm pregnant by my late father?"<br/>
"Certainly not."<br/>
"Then what?"<br/>
"Why don't you tell them the truth in a somewhat simpler form?"<br/>
"Excuse me?"<br/>
"Tell them that our child is a gift of the Force."<br/>
"No one will believe that."<br/>
"Why wouldn't they? You were the last Jedi. Now you're not."<br/>
"No?"<br/>
"No. You carry the future inside you."</p><p>Hopefully, Luke patted his belly.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks to you, I do."<br/>
"I fathered my own grandchild. It's sheer madness!"</p><p>Now both Jedi had to laugh liberatedly and boisterously.</p><p>"It's love and life."<br/>
"Is it, Luke?"<br/>
"Yeah, and it was wonderful."<br/>
"It really was. Then you're better now?"<br/>
"Much better."<br/>
"You don't have to stay alone, Luke."<br/>
"I'm not going to stay alone. I'm going to have a baby."<br/>
"Yes, you will, but that's not what I mean."<br/>
"I'm supposed to..."<br/>
"You're not supposed to do anything, but if you encounter love on your path, and I sincerely hope that somewhere out there in the galaxy the right person is waiting for you, you shouldn't push him away, but..."<br/>
"Celebrate life."<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"But the code?"<br/>
"Kriff the code, Luke."<br/>
"Father!"<br/>
"You have your future and the Jedi's future in your hands, make something of it, my son."</p><p>Lovingly, Anakin kissed his son's flat stomach before their lips met in a parting kiss.</p><p>"Take good care of yourself and our child, my son, my love."<br/>
"I will, father, beloved!"</p><p>Their lips touched one very last time, tears wetting their cheeks until Anakin had taken his translucent form again. Bravely, they smiled at each other, then the ghostly presence departed from the young Jedi's consciousness.<br/>
Luke remained thoughtful for a while, letting his hand linger on his belly, caressing it, until a hopeful smile formed on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Flushed with the impressions of the previous night, Anakin manifested himself in his translucent form on the steps of an enchanted temple ruin. It was not long before he could sense three more force signatures. Irritated, he turned around. Simultaneous head shaking was the only message the three other Jedi ghosts had for him. Anakin was not quite sure how to react to the presence of Yoda, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, until his former master raised his voice in rebuke:</p><p>"Anakin! Now that is truly the very worst thing you have ever done!"</p><p>With an amused look, the ghost of Anakin pulled the indignant Jedi Master into a fervent embrace.</p><p>"No, Obi-Wan, it's really far from that; on the contrary, it's among the most beautiful things I've ever done."<br/>
"Oh Ani, how could you? You impregnated your own son."<br/>
"That is true, Obi-Wan."<br/>
"What do you have to say for yourself?"<br/>
"Oh Obi, I celebrated life with Luke and gave him love and hope."<br/>
"You gave him hope?"<br/>
"Exactly. The Force has blessed our union with a child. A child which will be very strong in the Force."<br/>
"You are completely insane. You're really beyond help, Anakin."</p><p>Exasperated, the ghostly figure tried to free itself from the other ghost's embrace, but Anakin once again pulled him unyieldingly into his arms. The translucent entities exchanged a passionate kiss.</p><p>"Anakin!"<br/>
"You're absolutely right, Master. I am beyond help, so now I will help you."</p><p>Under the irritated indignant stares of the ghosts of Qui-Gon and Yoda, the ghost of Anakin, dragging the ghost of his master by the hand behind him, vanished into the dark interior of the Jedi Temple.</p><p>"What shall we do now, Yoda?"<br/>
"Pft! Nothing we will do. Wait and see we must."<br/>
"But what will become of the child?"<br/>
"Of the children, Qui-Gon."<br/>
"Children?"<br/>
"Twins Luke is carrying. Mmmh."</p><p> </p><p>In the dark interior of the temple, the Ghost of Obi-Wan sensed instant excitement flow through him as he felt the miraculously naked body of his former Padawan on his likewise exposed body.</p><p>"But Ani, what are you doing?"<br/>
"What does it feel like, Obi?"<br/>
"But how is that possible?"<br/>
"Relax, just let it happen, Master."</p><p>Eagerly, the Ghost of Anakin pushed between the thighs of the Jedi Master gingerly penetrating him. Obi-Wan could distinctly feel the hard member thrusting into his tightness, though they were only motions in the fabric of the Force. His delighted cries of lust echoed through the temple as Anakin pleasured him with powerful thrusts.</p><p>"Oh Ani!"<br/>
"Yes, Obi, feel me deep inside you."</p><p>Longingly, the ghost of Obi-Wan threw himself against his ghostly lover, devotedly receiving the deep thrusts. He could feel the sensual kisses, the hands caressing his actually non-existent body, the hard sex that seemed to plow around his insides.</p><p>"Oh Master, I should have done this to you much more often in the past."<br/>
"Anakin!"</p><p>As Obi-Wan felt his lover's member spurting inside him, he had to roar lustfully, instantaneously reaching his own climax. The luminous beings held each other close, exchanging intimate kisses in the pitch-black temple, while still seeming fused together.</p><p>"How is this even possible, dear one?"<br/>
"I haven't the faintest idea, Obi. Perhaps I'm the chosen one after all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>